Chip Skylark
Chip Skylark The Third, usually called Chip Skylark is a famous singing sensation and he is one of Timmy Turner's friends. Character He first appeared in the episode 'Boys in the Band', where he was performing a live show on the same day as Timmy's birthday. Timmy was furious at the singer because his concert had distracted his parents from his birthday. To get revenge, Timmy wished that something bad would happen to Chip. As a result, Chip got trapped by Vicky, who planned to marry him by force, chaining him up in Timmy's room. During Chip's time with Vicky, Timmy visited them to gloat in Chip's face, revealing to Chip that he disliked him because his concert was affecting his birthday. Chip then revealed that it was also his birthday, so he knew how Timmy felt. In apology, he gave Timmy a Crash Nebula action figure. After this, they worked together to escape Vicky and get to the concert. They succeeded in getting there, and even got to make fun of Vicky on national television (with Chip's new song, Icky Vicky). Ever since, he and Timmy have been firm friends. Chip prides himself on dental hygiene, making it the basis of the episode, Shiny Teeth. He sings about his teeth in the song 'My Shiny Teeth and Me'. This makes him greatly admired by The Tooth Fairy. (It is revealed in The Good Old Days, that his full name is "Chip Skylark the Third." The sound of a flushing toilet calms him down, and disappointed fans cause his teeth to turn yellow. In the episode 'Chip Off the Old Chip', he loses his career after messing up when singing the national anthem at Bankee Stadium due to Timmy wishing for them to switch voices. He becomes a delivery boy for Poorly Sung Pizza. Chip eventually recovers his career when Timmy 'unwishes' the wish, and they sing together. He is often featured on Teeth TV, hosted by Brad Cuspidor. He is a parody of Justin Timberlake. Appearances *Boys in the Band *Shiny Teeth *Chip Off The Old Chip *Future Lost (as a Hologram) *Mind Over Magic *Birthday Bashed *Frenemy Mine (mentioned) *Timmy TV Songs Chip Skylark has performed four songs so far, below is a list of the songs. *"Icky Vicky" in Boys in the Band *"My Shiny Teeth and Me" in Shiny Teeth *"You Got to Find Your Voice" in Chip Off the Old Chip *"Happy Birthday Timmy" in Birthday Bashed Trivia *In "Timmy TV" it is revealed that he gets his daily exercise by being chased by fans. *During Chip Skylark's appearance at the end of "'Birthday Bashed'", he was singing a birthday song for Timmy. It's still questionable how in the world the fairies could allow Chip Skylark to be there if Cosmo had trouble getting Britney Britney to appear during "'Cosmo Con'". *As well, it is unknown if Chris Kirkpatrick who voices Chip reprised his role in the mentioned episode or not. *In a way, minus his small beard, he appears to be an adult version of Danny Fenton, the protagonist of Danny Phantom, another series Butch was apart of. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celebrities Category:Humans Category:Adults